battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chronos
Chronos is a heavyweight robot built by Team Ghetto Logic (a branch from Team Think Tank) which competed in the fourth season of the BattleBots reboot on Discovery and Science. It is an invertible, green and black, two-wheeled, circular robot. For weaponry, Chronos was armed with a 110 lbs, magnesium, spinning ring surrounding the entire body of the robot. Chronos could be stranded on its side or against the wall, but the force of its spinner can eventually break the robot free. Chronos is themed after the Ancient Greek god of time, with an exposed gear pattern representing the clockwork. Chronos didn't do well, having its ring break in two fights. Chronos can also bring in a minibot called Hand of Time/Timeline, a 3 lb, 9 foot long pole that can sit and spin on the spot. Robot History Discovery Season 4 Chronos started off the 2019 season with a match against Gigabyte. When the match began, both robots were off to a relatively poor start as neither was able to spin up without being off-balance. Both robots recovered but Chronos ended up taking the first hit. Chronos spun back up and took a 2nd hit, sending both robots flying in opposite directions. After a third hit, both robots were sent flying again. However, by the 4th hit, Chronos was no longer moving and eventually spun down. Chronos' team worked hard to try and get going, but it was no use. Chronos was counted out, giving Gigabyte its first win of the 2019 season. Next for Chronos was a match against Copperhead. Chronos had gone back to the pits to improve reliability issues, and even put in a much more powerful motor. Chronos hung back to get itself up to full speed while its minibot distracted Copperhead for a few seconds. Once both spinners reached top speed, Chronos was able to pop Copperhead into a wheelie, but no major damage. The second hit though was so powerful, it flung both bots in opposite directions and broke both their weapons. Chronos was still able to move around, but its 2" thick magnesium ring was cracked badly, preventing it from spinning. However, this impact had done more to its opponent where their drum was dislodged on one side and they could only crab walk. Although Copperhead was moving like that, the refs still counted them out, giving Chronos its first win by KO. Chronos also fought with Mad Catter in a Tag Team match against Monsoon and Ragnarök. Chronos was accompanied by its minibot Timeline, but apart from a few hits on Ragnarök and a hit on Monsoon, courtesy of Crazy Cat high-centering it, did very little in the match as it took a hit from Monsoon that damaged its ring spinner and left it off-balance, flipping it upside down. Timeline was eventually also tossed into the air, but Chronos returned to the battle towards the end after its weapon was turned off. For the rest of the match, Chronos made several attempts to take control of Monsoon, all the while taking some shavings from Monsoon's blade and with the occasional assistance of a split apart Mad Catter. Chronos managed to survive to a judges decision, but the judges awarded Monsoon and Ragnarok a unanimous 3-0 decision. Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 2 Faruq Tauheed Introductions "Its name is Greek for 'time' and yours is up. Stop, watch, and make sure you get help from a second hand, you're gonna need it. Time flies when you're getting clocked around the BattleBox. CHRONOS!" "You could call this bot Gears for Fears because when it spins in circles, it's a very sad world. I find it kind of funny, you'll find it kind of sad. CHRONOS!" Trivia * Around the same time as robots not competing appeared on the BattleBots website as though they were competing, Chronos was one of the few robots left out of the list. See Also *Chronos (King of Bots) Category:Robots from California Category:Ring Spinners Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots that fought on television